Kecemburuan
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Kecemburuan adalah hal yang wajar dialami oleh perempuan maupun laki-laki. Begitu juga dengan beberapa tokoh Vocaloid ini. Selamat membaca! First collab with Kumo-Usagi! Chapter 3, Zhiyu Moke x Luo Tianyi!
1. Chapter 1

**Kecemburuan**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu and Kumo-Usagi

**Disclaimer: **Yamaha Corp

**Pairing: **Hibiki Lui and Suzune Ring

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Word: **1350 (story only)

**Warning: **Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah dari ufuk timur. Tampak banyak siswa-siswi yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arah gedung sekolah mereka, tak terkecuali pemuda dengan rambut _cream _acak-acakan dan gadis dengan rambut biru muda panjang yang tengah berjalan beriringan diantara beberapa siswa-siswi yang lainnya.

Mereka berdua selalu berjalan beriringan di setiap paginya jika ingin berangkat ke sekolah, membuat hampir semua orang di sekolah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan rutin mereka yang selalu diperlihatkan setiap pagi, berjalan beriringan.

Tak jarang tatapan iri dilemparkan oleh beberapa siswa maupun siswi. Maklum, mereka berdua termasuk cukup populer di sekolah itu. kedua insan itu asik bercakap-cakap dan sewaktu-waktu, sang pemuda akan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari gadis disebelahnya karena warna merah mulai menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Meskipun mereka berdua populer, tetapi kepopuleran mereka sangatlah berbeda, sang gadis populer karena kebaikan dan juga kecantikannya, sedangkan sang pemuda karena sikapnya yang selalu mencolok dan juga ketampanannya. Berbeda, maka dari itu banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di kelas yang sudah mulai ramai. Tampak pemuda dengan rambut _silver_ menghampiri pasangan yang baru sampai di depan kelas. "Yo!" sapanya dengan sangat singkat.

Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama lengkap Hibiki Lui itu menolehkan kepalanya kecil, dan membalas sapaannya. "Yo juga. Tidak biasanya kau sudah sampai di sekolah sebelum aku dan Ring?" Ibu jari tangan kanannya menunjuk gadis yang berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

Sementara gadis yang ditunjuk itu hanya tersenyum manis. "Selamat pagi, Utatane-_san_," sapanya dengan sopan seraya membungkukkan sedikit badan rampingnya.

Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Piko ketika Ring menyebut namanya. Piko tidak mempedulikan ucapan Lui, dan mendekati Ring. "Pagi juga, Ring! Seperti biasa, kau sangat mempesona hari ini." Piko mengulurkan tangannya dan memainkan rambut panjang Ring. "Sayangnya pemuda yang selalu mengantarmu setiap hari tidak begitu mempesona," ujarnya jahil.

Seketika wajah Ring dan Lui memerah karena alasan yang berbeda. "E―eh? Umm… terima kasih, Utatane-_san_," ujar Ring seraya tersenyum kecil dengan muka yang memerah malu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Lui semakin merah karena menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak.

Kedua alis Lui berkerut dengan sebal. Seketika, tangannya meraih tangan mungil milik Ring, dan menariknya pergi. "Jangan pernah mendengarkan orang yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak mempesona, Ring!" ucap Lui berbohong, sebenarnya Lui ingin mengatakan kalau Ring tidak boleh mendengarkan pujian dari orang lain, kecuali dirinya seorang.

"Eh? Maaf Lui…" ucap Ring dengan nada lirih. Keheningan melanda Ring dan Lui, sampai pada akhirnya Ring memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Err… Lui, kita belum menaruh tas sekolah kita," ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat polos, menambahkan kesan imut pada Ring.

Lui memijat keningnya. "Ah, kau benar. Sepertinya pikiranku sedang perang saat ini. Maafkan aku." Lui menyentuh pelan pipi Ring yang lembut, dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Ayo kita taruh tas kita."

Wajah gadis manis itu kembali bersemu merah. Ring mengangguk kecil dan Lui kembali memegang tangan mungil gadisnya. Kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dalam hening mereka berdua berjalan ke dalam ruangan kelas mereka.

Iris coklat Lui melirik gadis yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Begitu menyadari rona merah masih menyelimuti pipi Ring, senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Lui sedikit lega begitu mengetahui kalau dirinya masih bisa membuat Ring merona seperti ini.

Kelas masih ramai seperti biasa ketika dua remaja itu melangkah di dalam kelas. Ring berjalan ke arah mejanya yang berada di deretan paling depan, sementara Lui berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di paling belakang.

Genggaman tangan remaja tersebut terlepaskan, sedikit membuat Lui merasa kehilangan kehangatan dan juga kelembutan Ring. Ring juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Meja meraka memang sangat jauh, dan mereka tidak mungkin berpegangan tangan hingga sekolah usai.

"Sampai nanti saat jam makan siang," ucap Ring sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat dari Lui. "Ingat, jangan membolos pelajaran," lanjutnya sambil mencubit pipi Lui dengan pelan.

"Iya,iya, tenang saja, Tuan Putri!" canda Lui sambil tertawa kemudian melepaskan tangan Ring dari pipinya dan berjalan ke mejanya.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ yang sudah menempati kursinya di sebelah Lui langsung menyahut, "Meskipun kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan membolos pelajaran, pasti kau akan tertidur di tengah pelajaran seperti sapi―ah, tidak, seperti kerbau, 'kan?" ujar Piko seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh, bukannya kau juga seperti itu?" ujar Lui dengan nada sinis, sementara di meja paling depan banyak anak laki-laki atau perempuan yang mengerumuni Ring. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi seorang Suzune Ring setiap pagi.

Lui memperhatikan Ring dari kursinya. Kilatan penuh cemburu terlihat dari sorot matanya begitu pandangannya tertuju kepada teman-teman Ring yang mulai memainkan rambut panjangnya, berbicara dengan jarak yang dekat, dan juga hal-hal lainnya. "Oh ayolah, itu Ring milikku!" gumamnya kecil.

Piko hanya memperhatikan perilaku Lui, senyum jahilnya kembali terlihat. "Hei, kau tidak mau kesana dan menarik pacarmu pergi?" tanya Piko dengan senyum yang mengejek dan dihadiahi oleh sikutan yang Lui daratkan di area tulang rusuknya.

"Buat apa aku kesana? Lagipula Ring sedang bersenang-senang dengan temannya, mana mungkin aku akan pergi kesana!" Lui memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dan mulai mengutuk Piko yang sudah menangkap basah dirinya. Diam-diam, bola matanya bergulir ke kanan dan memperhatikan Ring yang masih sibuk dengan temannya.

"Dasar T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E!" ujar Piko dengan senyum yang mengejek dan mengeja kata-katanya.

.

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi. Ring mengambil _bento_ yang dibungkusnya dengan kain warna biru muda dan berjalan keluar kelas dimana Lui sedang menunggunya.

Senyum Lui mengembang. "Seperti biasa, _bento_ di dalam kain biru muda." Lui mengambil _bento_ milik Ring dan menarik tangan mungil gadis itu. "Aku hanya membeli roti, aku boleh minta _bento_-mu seperti biasa, 'kan?" tanya Lui dengan mata memohon. Yah, masakan buatan Ring memanglah masakan yang terenak menurut Lui.

"Boleh kok," ucap Ring dengan wajah yang memerah. Mereka kembali berjalan melewati koridor kelas dua.

"Suzune-_san_!" seru seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru laut dari arah kelas 2-A.

"Ah, Shion-_senpai_. Selamat siang," sapa Ring sembari tersenyum.

"Ada waktu?" tanya kakak kelas yang bermarga Shion itu.

"Maaf, tapi dia sedang bersamaku saat ini," ucap Lui mengintrupsi dan menarik tangan Ring menuju atap sekolah.

Ring menatap tangan Lui yang menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Lui? Kau kenapa?" Kepalanya berputar dan memperhatikan Shion Kaito yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku merasa kasihan dengan Shion-_senpai_."

Lui mulai geram. Tangannya melepas dengan kasar tangan Ring, dan dirinya duduk di salah satu anak tangga terdekat dan bersandar di dinding. "Aku lelah." Lui memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Lui? Kau kurang beristirahat? Ini, _bento_-ku untukmu semua!" ucap Ring dengan panik. Sepertinya Ring salah menangkap perkataan Lui tadi.

"Kau salah menangkap perkataanku," ucap Lui sambil berdiri dan memeluk Ring dengan posesif dan mencium keningnya lembut.

Seluruh wajah Ring memerah dalam sekejap selain karena tiba-tiba Lui menciumnya, juga karena Lui sama sekali tidak sadar tempat dia mencium Ring. Tempat umum. "Umm, Lui, kalau aku salah menangkap, lalu Lui kenapa?" ujar Ring dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku cemburu, kau tahu?" bisik Lui tepat di telinga kanan Ring dan membuat gadis itu semakin merona. Mungkin kecemburuan bisa membawa suatu berkah bagi seorang Hibiki Lui, buktinya ia bisa mencium kening pacarnya di depan umum dan membuktikan bahwa Ring itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Cemburu? Cemburu karena apa?" Ring mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Lui yang terlihat memerah karena amarahnya. "Apa… aku berbuat kesalahan?"

"Ah, lupakan saja kalau aku mengatakan hal itu lagi. Ayo, kita makan! Perutku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ujar Lui mengalihkan pembicaraan dari masalah tadi dan menggandeng dengan penuh kasih sayang tangan milik kekasih tercintanya, Ring.

Ring hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum manis. Langkah kakinya terus mengikuti langkah kaki Lui, kemanapun Lui melangkah. Keduanya merasa nyaman seperti ini, nyaman jika mereka berdua menghabisi waktu bersama.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan jatuh cinta kepada Lui, kok," ujar Ring pelan namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Lui.

"A―aku sudah mengetahui hal itu!" seru Lui dengan wajah yang memerah. Pemuda itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya―menyembunyikan senyuman senang di bibirnya.

**End**

**Bonus :**

"Jangan pernah mendengarkan orang yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak mempesona, Ring!" ucap Lui berbohong, sebenarnya Lui ingin mengatakan kalau Ring tidak boleh mendengarkan pujian dari orang lain, kecuali dirinya seorang.

"Eh? Tapi 'kan, Lui memang tidak mempesona," ucap Ring dengan nada polos miliknya dan membuat Lui berakhir di pojokan dengan aura mengenaskan.

"Ternyata aku tidak mempesona… kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" ujar Lui dengan nada yang dramatis.

**End of Bonus**

Rizu : Yosh, ini hasil dari collab pertamaku dengan Kumo-Usagi! Yeay!

Kumo : Ini juga collab pertamaku dengan Lixryth Rizumu! Waiii! Aku dapet fic ini dar―*dibekep*

Rizu : *bekep Kumo* cerita ini berisi tentang kecemburuan, dan setiap chapter pair-nya akan berbeda!

Kumo : *dibekep* *angguk-angguk disko*

Rizu : Sebenarnya Kumo yang merencanakan fic tentang cemburu… apakah ada sesuatu? #plak

Kumo : Ada cinta yang kurasakan! *malah nyanyi* sebenarnya ide dapet pas lagi bengong dan membayangkan… gimana ya kalau Kaito (Vocaloid) atau engga Len jealous… gitu!

Rizu : Hee… *muka curiga* #lah

Kumo : A―apa? *blush* *nak*

Rizu : Bukan apa-apa… Yah, akhirnya mimpi Kumo untuk collab denganku terwujudkan! #hoek

Kumo : *sniff* *sniff* aku terharu-ssu akhirnya bisa collab sama Rizu-nee… QwQ

Rizu : *jawdrop* beneran?

Kumo : Ha'i dechu…

Rizu : O―oke… nah, kepada semua yang sudah baca sejauh ini, terima kasih banyak! Jangan lupa me-review, ya!

Kumo : Setiap review yang masuk akan sangat kami hargai

Rizu : Yah, yang penting uangku engga habis untuk menghargai :9

Kumo : *large sweatdrop*

Rizu : Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa me-review! Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Kumo : Jaa! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! *lambai-lambai tangan*


	2. Chapter 2

**Kecemburuan**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu and Kumo-Usagi

**Disclaimer: **Yamaha Corp

**Pairing: **Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Word: **1300 (story only)

**Warning: **Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga

Suara ribut yang dibuat oleh berpuluh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya beratus mulut dari siswa-siswi di sekolah mulai terdengar ketika bel pertanda istirahat sudah mulai berbunyi dengan kencang. Semua tempat sudah terpenuhi beberapa orang dalam sekejap. Ah, kecuali atap sekolah, di sana hanya ada dua remaja dengan warna rambut yang sama, pirang.

Kedua remaja itu tengah duduk santai disana. Sang gadis tengah memainkan PSPnya sedangkan sang pria memakan bekalnya dengan tenang. "Rin, ini jatah _bento_-mu," ucap pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan diikat _ponytail_ kecil.

"Mm…" sahut gadis yang dipanggil Rin tadi.

"Rin, ayo makan _bento_-mu, jangan memainkan _game_ terus," tegur sang pemuda dengan sedikit jengkel.

Gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu yang memiliki nama lengkap Kagamine Rin itu berdecak kecil dan tetap terfokus kepada benda kecil yang ada di genggamannya. "Lima menit," ujarnya singkat.

Len mendesah pelan. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat dengan malas dari Rin.

Hening. Hanya suara _game_ yang tengah dimainkan oleh Rin yang terdengar di siang yang sepi di atas atap tersebut. Len yang telah menghabiskan _bento_-nya menatap Rin yang masih asik bermain _game_. Cukup! Kesabaran seorang Nakajima Len sudah habis!

Len merampas PSP yang tengah dimainkan oleh Rin. Terdengar dari _speaker_ yang terdapat di PSP itu bahwa _game_ yang tengah dimainkan oleh Rin sudah '_game over'_ dengan kata lain Rin telah kalah telak dalam _game_ itu.

"A―Apa yang…" Wajah Rin mulai memerah karena amarah. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sudah… Argh!" tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan dengan frustasi. "Apa maumu, Len?"

"Hah? Aku hanya mau kau makan, kok. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri, bermain _game_ sampai lupa makan dan mengabaikan aku," ujar Len mengomeli Rin. Sementara gadis berambut pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya―tanda ia sebal.

"Kembalikan dulu PSPku, lalu aku akan makan!" seru Rin masih dengan gembungan di pipinya.

Len mencubit dengan lumayan keras pipi Rin. "Kau pasti berbohong, makan dulu, baru akan aku kembalikan 'kekasih'mu ini." Len menunjukkan PSP yang ada di tangannya, lalu menunjuk _bento_ miik Rin.

"H―hah?! Kau kejam, Len! Urgh, aku menyesal pacaran denganmu!" Rin menepis tangan Len yang mencubit pipinya dan menyantap _bento_nya yang sudah mulai dingin karena terkena terpaan angin.

Len duduk di sebelah Rin dan menghela napas berat. "Rin, kau tahu? Perkataanmu… Akh, lupakan. Ini, aku kembalikan 'kekasih'mu," ucap Len dengan dingin dan meletakkan PSP berwarna hitam itu di sebelah Rin yang masih asik makan, kemudian ia pergi dari atap itu.

Gadis itu terdiam, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang dimasukannya ke dalam mulut. Tangannya meraih PSPnya dan kemudian diletakannya kembali di sebelahnya. "Apa… aku salah, ya?" bisiknya dengan pelan, seraya meatap langit yang cerah, namun entah kenapa, langit itu terasa begitu… sepi.

Rin masih terdiam. Mendadak selera makannya hilang. Tangan mungilnya menutup kotak _bento_-nya dan meraih PSP berwarna hitamnya. Ia masih merasa bersalah, namun sayang, egonya masih lebih banyak dibandingkan rasa bersalahnya. Layar PSP yang tadinya gelap menjadi berwarna lagi pertanda benda tersebut telah dinyalakan. "Len memang aneeeh!" seru gadis itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tok tok tok.

Suara pintu menuju atap terketuk dengan pelan, lalu terbuka dengan lebar, menunjukkan sosok seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang. "Rin? Tadi aku melihat Nakajima -_san_ yang baru keluar dari sini, penampilannya suram sekali, apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Gadis dengan nama Suzune Ring itu langsung berbicara.

"Hyaaa!" teriak Rin dengan keras. Kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri disana. "E―eh? Ternyata hanya Ring… entahlah, Len memang aneh," jawab Rin setelah rasa kagetnya menghilang.

"Rin, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Nakajima-_san_, tapi sebaiknya kau meminta maaf kepadanya," nasihat Ring sambil tersenyum manis. Tak lama kemudian bel pertanda istirahat makan siang selesai telah berbunyi.

Rin mengangguk kecil. "Akan aku lakukan nanti."

Senyum manis Ring terukir. "Bel sudah berbunyi, mau ke bawah bersama-sama?" ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Boleh," jawab Rin dan menggapai uluran tangan Ring.

.

Langit sudah berwarna kejinggaan. Rin dan Len tengah berjalan ke arah sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan cat berwarna putih. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang mengisi perjalanan pulang itu, hanya suara-suara dari _game_ yang tengah Rin mainkan dan jeritan frustasi dari Rin ketika hampir kalah. Sementara Len, dia hanya diam. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberitahu Rin agar tidak bermain game saat berjalan.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu," ujar Len singkat seraya membukakan pagar rumah Rin ketika mereka sudah sampai di depannya.

Rin tetap saja bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya. "Untuk apa?" Kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam area rumahnya. "Ah, lupakan, kau boleh masuk."

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang tersebut menutup pagar rumah Rin dan berucap, "Di rumahku tidak ada orang, lagipula aku ingin bercerita denganmu."

Rin melemparkan tasnya ke dekat sofa panjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Matanya masih terfokus memainkan benda elektronik itu. Len hanya menghela napas, diletakan tas sekolahnya di samping rak sepatu dan berjalan ke arah Rin.

"Rin, aku punya banyak cerita hari ini," ucap Len sambil duduk di samping Rin. Sementara gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon dan masih sibuk bermain.

Len terbatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Rin, tapi Rin sama sekali tidak melihatnya. "Jadi, saat aku turun dari atap, banyak sekali _senpai-senpai_ yang mencegatku dan memberikan _cookies_ buatan mereka yang baru saja mereka buat." Len mulai bercerita seraya sesekali melirik Rin. "_Cookies_ buatan mereka sangat enak, mungkin lain kali aku akan meminta mereka untuk membuatkanku lagi…"

"Hee… Baguslah," respon Rin dengan datar, namun hati kecil gadis itu sedikit kesal karena pacarnya itu menerima kue buatan gadis-gadis lain. "Len," panggil Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len dengan nada yang penasaran. Matanya menatap Rin dengan penuh harap, entah apa yang ia harapkan.

"Lupakan," jawab Rin singkat sementara jari-jari tangannya dengan lihai menekan tombol PSP yang tengah ia mainkan.

Len kembali merebut PSP dari tangan Rin, lalu menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan memutarnya agar Rin menatap kedua matanya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Wajah Rin memerah. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Len, namun bola mata berwarna biru langit itu seakan-akan menghipnotisnya. "A―aku cemburu," ujar Rin terbata-bata menahan rasa malunya.

Len hanya tersenyum kecil, menunggu Rin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku cemburu ketika kau bercerita tentang kakak kelas yang memberimu kue dan kau mengatakan bahwa masakan mereka enak," ujar Rin panjang lebar, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak. "A―aku juga minta maaf atas tadi siang," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu, poin kita sama," ujar Len seraya mengecup pipi Rin yang empuk. "Rin cemburu, aku juga cemburu."

Gadis manis tersebut mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. "Cemburu untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja cemburu karena kau lebih memilih PSPmu dibandingkan aku." Len merentangkan tangannya, dan memeluk Rin dengan erat. "Tapi Rin tetap mencintaiku, bukan?"

Rin tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Bodoh!" Tangan mungilnya mengusap pelan rambut Len yang ada di sebelah kepalanya.

"Oh iya, Rin." Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gadis manis itu. len semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua sementara Rin hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah yang memerah. Len mengecup bibir Rin dengan lembut, dan segera menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Hukuman untukmu karena mengacuhkanku tadi," ujar Len dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Le―Len bodoooh!" seru Rin sambil melempar bantal ke wajah pacarnya.

**End**

**Bonus 1 :**

Len mendesah pelan. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat dengan malas.

"Tentu saja aku lapar, Bodoh! Gyahahahaahaha!" jawab Rin seraya makan dengan lahap seperti singa kelaparan.

**End of Bonus 1**

**Bonus 2 :**

Len mendesah pelan. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat dengan malas. "Rin, kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan menyuapimu dengan mesra," ujar Len dengan serius.

"Apaa?! Bo―bodoooh!" seru Rin dengan muka yang memerah dan melemparkan PSPnya… PSP yang malang…

**End of Bonus 2**

**Bonus 3 :**

Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan dengan frustasi. "Apa maumu, Len?"

"Aku mau dirimu…" ujar Len seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Len mesuuum!" seru Rin histeris dan melemparkan sepatunya yang tepat mengenai wajah tampan pemuda itu.

**End of Bonus 3**

Rizu : Pertama-tama, kita balas review dulu! Silahkan, Kumo! *tidur* #ngek

Kumo : R―Rizu-nee… *swt*

Untuk **Rositarinjani** : RingLuinya sweet, ya? Makasih! w makasih atas reviewnya, ya! X3

**Shirayuki Chihara** : Waii! Makasih udah review-ssu! Eh, keren? *blush* makasih-ssu (/w/) *nak* Piko emang suka ngejailin Lui 'w')b ini ada lanjutannya kok, dan udah update!

**Chisami Fuka** : Makasih udah ngereview 'w')/ eh? Sesuatu? Sesuatu yang ada dihati―*dibekep* *malah nyanyi* Ya itulah, Luinya posesif… *angguk"* *nak* Sekali lagi makasih w

**Kei-T Masoharu** : Kei! Makasih udah ngereview! XD Lui pasti cemburu lah X9 *nak* Piko engga suka sama Ring, dia cumamau ngejailin Lui :3 ini udah lanjut XD

**Kurotori Rei** : Makasih udah ngereview dan dibilang bagus X3 eh? Iya? Mas―*dibekep* masih ada lanjutannya dan ini udah update!

: Makasih udah ngeriview dan dibilang bagus X3

**Hikari Kengo **: Yo Kengo! Makasih udah ngereview 'w')/ Ho-oh, Lui emang cocok tsundere… *ditabok*Kengo… tanda petik banyak amat… *ngek* Mungkin di chapter yang akan datang ada X9

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi** : Haha xD begitulah… E―eh? Iya? *blushing* makasih banyak X3 Ada lanjutannya kok! 0w0 makasih udah review!

**Ojou-chan 29** : Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya X3

Rizu : *bangun* udah selesai? *ngucek-ngucek mata*

Kumo : *minum teh* udah-ssu -w-)/

Rizu : oke! Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review, fav dan alert! I love you all! Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan! :3

Kumo : next chapter adalah… rahasia! *wink* #ditabok Semoga kalian tetap menunggu kelanjutan fic kita, yaa! w

Rizu : err, mau ngomong apa lagi, ya? *bingung*

Kumo : Nggak tau -w-)a

Rizu : Yasudah, kayaknya segini aja yang mau aku bicarain! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca! Berminat untuk review? XD

Kumo : Seperti biasa semua review diterima! XD jaa! *bagi" coklat*


	3. Chapter 3

Alunan musik yang membuat suasana menyenangkan terdengar dari _speaker _di tempat sederhana yang lumayan megah tersebut. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang melihat-lihat CD lagu, ada juga yang meminta beberapa pegawai untuk memainkan sebuah CD, dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan juga beriris biru yang tengah mengenakan hoodie dengan berbentuk wajah panda. Tangannya dengan cekatan merapihkan CD lagu yang menurutnya berantakan di berbagai tempat yang terlihat olehnya.

**Kecemburuan**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu and Kumo-Usagi

**Disclaimer: **Yamaha Corp

**Pairing: **Zhiyu Moke and Luo Tianyi

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Word: **2900 (story only)

**Warning: **Sudut pandang orang ketiga, dan disini Yan He is a girl but look like a boy

Kedua bola mata indah berwarna hijau milik Lui Tianyi terus bergerak mengikuti arah gerakan badan dari pemuda bernama Zhiyu Moke―pemuda dengan hoodie―tersebut. Kedua matanya berbinar, seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang indah.

Seketika, tangan lembut menutup kedua mata Tianyi dan membuat pandangannya gelap. "Pandangan matamu membuatku gemas, Tianyi."

Tianyi melepas tangan yang masih menutup kedua matanya, dan menatap orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ah, Yan He…"

Yan He terseyum hingga memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Seperti biasa, aku datang menjemputmu," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tianyi dengan pelan. Tianyi hanya menggerutu kecil ketika rambutnya diacak-acak oleh teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sudah menjemputku di jam segini?" tanya Tianyi seraya menatap jam tangan berwarna putih bersih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku masih ingin bekerja, Yan He mau menungguku?"

"Ya. Kebetulan hari ini _shift_ku hanya sebentar, jadi aku datang kesini lebih awal dari biasanya," ujar Yan He sambil tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di _caf__é_ sebelah. Selamat bekerja," lanjutnya sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata berwarna biru memandangi mereka.

Tianyi tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Yan He, kau selalu menjemputku." Tianyi menekan-nekan pipi Yan He dengan jahil. "Aku tidak membuatmu repot, 'kan?" tanya Tianyi dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai nanti," jawab Yan He sambil tersenyum. Remaja dengan rambut putih pendek itu keluar dari toko musik tersebut.

Rambut pendek milik Tianyi bergerak-gerak kecil ketika dirinya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tunggu aku, Yan He!" seru Tianyi sedikit berteriak ketika remaja itu sudah pergi.

Mungkin Yan He tidak mendengan ucapan Tianyi karena sosoknya telah menghilang, masuk ke dalam _caf__é_ yang berada tepat di sebelah toko CD lagu itu. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang sedari tadi merapihkan CD lagu menghampiri Tianyi yang masih tersenyum senang.

"Tadi itu… siapa?" tanya Zhiyu Moke, si pemuda pemilik rambut hitam tersebut kepada Tianyi.

Tianyi tersenyum kecil dan melayani pelanggan yang baru saja menghampiri dirinya―bersamaan dengan Moke yang mengajaknya berbicara―seraya berbisik kecil kepada Moke. "Itu teman masa kecilku. Kenapa? Dia mempesona, ya?"

"Hanya teman masa kecilmu?" Moke kembali bertanya, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Tianyi. Kali ini alisnya berkerut dan kedua matanya menyipit.

Tianyi tersenyum manis saat pelanggan yang baru saja ia layani sudah berlalu menjauhinya setelah dia mengucapkan terima kasih, "Mm…" Tianyi mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa bertanya?"

Moke mengangkat bahunya kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Hee… masa'? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu dengannya?" tanya Tianyi dengan nada jahil.

Moke tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

Tianyi terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan rekan kerjanya itu. "Karena kamu kalah tampan dengannya?" jawab Tianyi dengan nada bertanya dan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan pelan di keningnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku kalah tampan dengan orang itu, bukan?" Moke memutar jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Lihat baik-baik, yang tampan itu aku, bukan dia!"

Tianyi menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau Moke memukul kepalaku seperti itu, Moke sama sekali tidak terlihat tampaaaan!"

"Haa? Kok begitu? Apa hubungannya memukul kepalamu dengan ketampananku?" tanya Moke dengan gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi Tianyi. Pertengkaran itu berlangsung sebentar―hingga tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pria berumur 30-an datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ekhem, apakah aku mengganggu acara kalian?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang sangat jelas kalau itu suara bapak-bapak. Dengan takut-takut, Tianyi dan Moke menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara dan menemukan bos mereka yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Ma―maafkan kami, bos!" ujar kedua remaja tersebut secara bersamaan seraya membungkukkan badan mereka.

Tianyi mengangkat badannya, dan menunjuk Moke tapat di wajahnya. "Tapi, ini semua salah Moke! Dia yang mulai!"

Moke tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. "Kenapa bisa salahku, hah?" Jari-jari panjangnya sudah mulai menarik hidung mancung Tianyi.

"Kalian ini, kenapa mulai bertengkar lagi?! Benar-benar, deh… kalian terlalu sering bertengkar! Pembeli jadi terganggu, 'kan?!" bentak bos mereka. Secara kompak, Moke dan Tianyi menundukkan kepala mereka.

Sang bos menatap mereka berdua dengan sebal. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya. "Baiklah, kalian kumaafkan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Melihat hal itu, Moke dan Tianyi menatap bos mereka dengan tatapan berterimakasih. "Tapi, jangan ulangi lagi, oke?" lanjutnya kemudian ia berbalik arah, berjalan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Secara bersamaan, Tianyi dan juga Moke menghela napas lega. "Sepertinya, kita memang terlalu sering bertengkar, deh," ujar Tianyi seraya melayani beberapa pelanggan, dibantu oleh Moke.

Moke terkekeh kecil. "Kamu terlalu sering melekat denganku yang luar biasa tampan ini, sih," ujar Moke seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak juga, kok. Jangan narsis, deh," balas Tianyi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hee… bukannya kau yang narsis, Tianyi?" sindir Moke.

"Kau," ujar Tianyi tidak mau mengalah.

"Yang narsis itu kau," ucap Moke tidak mau mengalah juga.

"Sudah, kita berhenti saja, daripada bertengkar lagi," ujar Tianyi mencoba menahan amarahnya dan mereka berdua kembali dengan kegiatan mereka lagi.

Moke melirik Tianyi yang masih sibuk melayani pelanggan. Bibirnya terbuka dan berucap, "Jadi, kenapa teman masa kecilmu itu selalu menjemputmu setiap hari?"

"Jawabannya _simple_, sih," jawab Tianyi sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan sedikit canggung. "Karena dia khawatir kepadaku," lanjutnya dengan sebuah cengiran yang cukup khas.

Moke menjadi curiga. "Kalian berpacaran?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

Seketika Tianyi menjadi sedikit panik. "H―ha? Tidak kok!" Tianyi menjawab dengan gugup.

Melihat respon Tianyi yang gugup seperti itu, membuat Moke tambah penasaran. "Kalau tidak berpacaran, kenapa gugup seperti itu?" Moke sedikit mendesak Tianyi. "Kalian berpacaran, ya? Bilang saja."

"Tidak, lagipula aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai, kok!" sanggah Tianyi.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangan berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. "Aa, _shift_ku sudah selesai," ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa. "Sampai bertemu besok," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan melangkah ke arah ruangan ganti baju khusus untuk pekerja wanita.

Setelah Tianyi pergi, toko musik tersebut tambah ramai, dan semakin membuat pegawai sibuk. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan semua pegawai yang bekerja, semakin lama semakin penuh, dan semakin sibuk. Tetapi semua pegawai tetap menikmati pekerjaan mereka.

Langit sudah mulai berwarna kejinggan, setelah Tianyi selesai mengganti bajunya menjadi baju santainya―bukan baju kerjanya. Tianyi meminta izin kepada bosnya, lalu kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya kalau dia akan pulang, dan segera meninggalkan tempat kerjanya lalu pergi ke _caf__é_sebelah.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru milik seorang pemuda tampak mengawasi sosok Tianyi yang sedang memasuki _caf__é_ sebelah. Setelah gadis yang ia sukai masuk ke dalam _caf__é_tersebut, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam itu berjalan menghampiri temannya yang tengah meminum _vanilla latte_ yang dipesannya. Tianyi menghampiri Yan He dan duduk berhadapan dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Tianyi sambil tersenyum manis.

Yan He menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Tidak juga. Lagipula aku selalu menikmati suasana _caf__é_ ini."

Kepala Tianyi berputar ke samping kanan lalu ke kirinya dan menikmati seluk beluk di dalam _caf__é_ tersebut. Meskipun hampir setiap hari Tianyi bekerja di toko musik di sebelah _caf__é_ itu, rasanya baru kali ini dia masuk ke dalammya dan menyadari keindahan di dalamnya.

"Apa kita langsung pulang saja, atau aku boleh memesan _milk tea_?" tanya Tianyi seraya menopang dagunya―memperhatikan Yan He yang masih sibuk meminum pesanannya.

Yan He menatap Tianyi. "Kamu pasti lelah, pesan minuman favoritmu saja dulu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tianyi bersorak kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kasir untuk memesan secangkir _milk tea_ kesukaannya. Senyum Tianyi berkembang begitu secangkir _milk tea_ panas sudah ada di genggamannya. Setelah mencium aroma _milk tea_ yang menggodanya, Tianyi kembali mengampiri Yan He. "Kenapa Yan He bisa tau kalau minuman favoritku _milk tea_? Aku tidak pernah memberitahu, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Yan He tertawa kecil. "Aku 'kan sahabatmu sejak kecil," jawab Yan He. "Lagipula, setiap kita pergi ke _caf__é_, kamu pasti memesan _milk tea_, 'kan?" lanjutnya sambil meminum _vanilla latte_ yang ia pesan, menurutnya _caf__é_ ini membuat _vanilla latte_ yang enak.

Tianyi meminum dengan pelan-pelan _milk tea_ yang ia pesan, dan melihat ke luar jendela. Pandangannya melebar begitu melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian bebas yang sedang mengendarai motornya. "Ah, Moke juga pulang," ujarnya.

Yan He menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa itu Moke?"

Senyum Tianyi terbentuk. "Teman kerjaku. Ah, dia iri dengan ketampananmu, loh…"

Alis milik Yan He berkerut. "Dia benar-benar bilang begitu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Tianyi mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Yan He memang tampan, kok!" ujar Tianyi sambil memberikan cengirannya.

Yan He memukul pelan kening Tianyi. "Aku tidak tampan, kok," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kedua remaja itu menghabiskan sore hari mereka dengan berbincang-bincang dan tertawa. Benar-benar sore yang indah menurut mereka, sama seperti sore-sore yang selalu mereka lewati bersama.

.

Esok harinya masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, datang pada siang hari di tempat kerja, mengganti baju menjadi baju pegawai―sama seperti baju pegawai lainnya―menunggu di tempat kasir, dan melayani beberapa pengunjung yang datang kepadanya. Seperti itulah keseharian dari Luo Tianyi.

Suatu hari yang biasa bagi Luo Tianyi. Saat ini, ia dan Moke tengah beristirahat sebentar di luar tempat kerjanya. Mata berwarna biru jernih milik Moke sesekali melirik Tianyi yang asik menyantap bekalnya. Tianyi hanya diam saja dan tetap memakan bekal buatan dirinya sendiri, tanpa menyadari tatapan dari kedua bola mata Moke yang terus-menerus tertuju kepada dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Moke mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Jadi… hari ini kau akan dijemput lagi oleh temanmu itu?"

Tianyi menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, hari ini Yan He _shift_nya sampai malam," jawab Tianyi dengan nada lesu.

Moke tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia bangkit dan mengelus pucuk kepala Tianyi. "Kalau begitu, hari ini aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kepala Tianyi terangkat dan menatap wajah tampan Moke. "Tidak usah repot-repot, kok," ujarnya. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku mau mencoba diantar Moke, sih," lanjut Tianyi seraya menggaruk pipi halusnya dengan kaku.

Moke tersenyum senang hingga memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. "Tidak usah malu," ujar Moke dan mengacak-acak rambut Tianyi. "Ah, ya, kalau kamu mau, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Engga usah kedip-kedip," ucap Tianyi geli seraya mencubit pipi Moke. "Pergi kemana? Kalau gratis, aku ikut," lanjut Tianyi disertai dengan tawa kecil.

"Kalau aku kasih tau sekarang, nanti engga seru, dong?" tanya Moke dengan nada jahil. "Eh, sudah waktunya kembali bekerja, _bye_!" ujarnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Bibir kecil milik Tianyi mengerucut bagaikan paruh bebek. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai yang dipijakinya dengan keras―sampai kakinya terasa ngilu. "Dasar Moke, aku 'kan penasaran!" Tianyi terus-menerus mencibir dengan kesal dan ikut kembali bekerja.

**Pulang kerja.**

Langit mulai berwarna kejinggaan, Moke tengah menyalakan motornya yang dia parkirkan di parkiran yang terletak lumayan dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Di belakangnya Tianyi berdiri dengan tidak sabaran, penasaran kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Sudah tidak sabar?" tanya Moke sambil menyerahkan helm cadangan yang selalu ia bawa.

Tianyi mengambil helm yang diberikan pemuda itu dan memakainya hingga dia merasa nyaman. "Menurutmu?" ujar Tianyi membalikan pertanyaan Moke tadi.

Moke ikut menggunakan helmnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya sekilas di kaca spion, lalu menepuk kursi motornya―memberi isyarat kepada Tianyi untuk segera duduk. Setelah memastikan Tianyi duduk dengan manis di belakangnya, Moke tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja kau sudah tidak sabar, aku selalu bisa membaca pikiranmu, Tianyi." Moke menarik tangan kanan Tianyi, dan memasukkan tangan Tianyi ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Pegangan yang erat, bisa-bisa kau terbang," lanjutnya dengan jahil.

Tianyi memegang erat saku jaket Moke. Setelah Moke memastikan gadis berambut hitam itu memegang jaketnya dengan erat, ia mulai menjalankan motornya, menuju suatu tempat.

Bibir Tianyi terbuka kecil dan meluncurkan beberapa kata, "Moke… kita mau kemana? Kau membuatku penasaran!" Kepala kecil Tianyi yang berbalutkan helm milik Moke memukul dengan lumayan keras helm yang dikenakan Moke, sehingga Moke sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Tunggu dulu sebentar, Tianyi. Nanti kau akan tahu."

Tianyi memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal, lalu menggigit pelan pundak Moke. "Yan He saja tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Tanpa Tianyi sadari, Moke menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa membalas ucapan Tianyi.

Motor milik Moke terus berlaju, hingga hampir sekitar 15 menit Moke dan juga Tianyi duduk di atas motor yang berlaju dengan kencang tersebut―membuat pantat Tianyi terasa sangat pegal. Saking lamanya perjalanan mereka, hampir saja Tianyi mengira bahwa Moke telah membawanya ke luar kota. Tapi begitu melihat ke daerah di sekelilingnya, Tianyi mengetahui kalau dia tidak keluar kota―karena dia merasa familiar dengan tempat tersebut.

"Kita hampir sampai, Tianyi, jangan membuat wajah yang berlipat-lipat seperti itu," canda Moke, seraya melirik Tianyi dari kaca spionnya.

Tianyi menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Moke. "Aku sebenarnya mau kau culik sampai mana, bapak kriminal?"

Moke tertawa kecil dan menghentikan motornya di pinggir jalan. "Sampai sini saja, nona korban penculikanku." Moke melepaskan helm yang ia gunakan, lalu beranjak dari duduknya setelah dirinya memastikan kalau Tianyi sudah turun dari motornya.

"Taman?" tanya Tianyi. Kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah masuk ke dalam taman luas tersebut, dan memandangi pemandangan di sekitarnya―pepohonan, berbagai macam bunga, dan tentunya satu buah kursi yang panjang. "Ah, aku ingat Moke! Ini taman yang―"

"Ya." Moke tersenyum kecil, dan berdiri di samping Tianyi. "Ini taman tempat kita pertama kali bertemu di beribu tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya," lanjut Moke dengan sedikit candaan―seraya melepaskan helm miliknya yang masih melekat di kepala Tianyi.

Ujung bibir tipis Tianyi terangkat. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa. Tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat favoritku." Tianyi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang sudah penuh dengan daun kering yang berjatuhan. "Karena tempat ini sudah mempertemukanku dengan Moke!" ujar Tianyi seraya tersenyum lebar.

Moke terdiam sejenak, kedua pipinya terasa sangat panas hingga rasa panas tersebut mengalir menuju kedua ujung telinganya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan tangannya menggaruk lehernya dengan kaku. Namun seketika, senyumnya hilang dan digantikan oleh bibir yang mengerut. "Bukannya tempat favoritmu itu semua tempat kencanmu dengan pacarmu yang tampan itu?"

"Pacar? Maksudmu Yan He?" Tianyi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya saat dia menahan tawanya ketika melihat Moke yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pfffft―yang benar saja, Moke! Yan He itu perempuan! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih saja melihat Yan He sebagai laki-laki. Yaah, dia memang agak terlihat seperti laki-laki sih―meskipun cantik―tapi yang benar saja! Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Yan He!"

"P―perempuan? Dia benar-benar perempuan, Tianyi?" Moke merasa sangat lega ketika Tianyi menganggukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Helaan napas penuh kelegaan meluncur begitu saja dari sela-sela bibir tipisnya.

Tianyi tersenyum kecil melihat Moke yang menghela napas panjang. "Lagipula 'kan sudah kubilang aku menyukai seseo―Moke?!"

Kedua mata indah Tianyi melebar ketika dirinya bisa merasakan lengan Moke yang melingkar di sekitar pinggang dan juga bahunya―dan juga telapak tangan Moke yang mendorong belakang kepala Tianyi hingga dirinya terdorong ke dekapan Moke―membuatnya bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman. "Kalau begitu, jika aku memelukmu seperti ini, perempuan tampan itu tidak akan marah, 'kan?" ujar Moke.

"Mm," jawab Tianyi dengan singkat.

Tianyi mencoba menjauhkan badannya dari Moke, namun Moke segera menahannya dan kembali mendorong kepala Tianyi―tapi kali ini arah dorongannya berbeda―kearah wajah Moke, hingga Moke dapat meraih puncak kepala Tianyi dengan bibirnya. "Kalau aku menciummu seperti ini, dia juga tidak akan merasa terganggu, 'kan?" bisik Moke.

Kedua pipi Tianyi terasa seperti terbakar. "M―Moke?"

Kini kedua pipi Moke diselimuti oleh rona merah. Dirinya melepaskan dekapannya terhadap Tianyi dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. "M―maafkan aku, Tianyi! A―aku sangat senang, jadi aku tidak berpikir saat bertindak." Moke menggaruk pelan pipi kanannya yang sama sekali tidak terasa geli maupun gatal. "Selama ini aku selalu cemburu, Tianyi. Sangat sangat sangat cemburu ketika melihat temanmu yang tampan itu bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas, bisa menyentuh rambutmu yang halus, bisa mengusap wajahmu, bisa mengenggam tanganmu, sedangkan aku yang selama ini menyukaimu dan selalu berada di sampingmu tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Moke…"

"Kau ingat pada saat kita baru bertemu, Tianyi? Kita tidak sengaja bertemu disini, memutuskan untuk berkenalan dan bermain bersama, lalu pada akhirnya saat kita sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, kini kita bekerja di tempat yang sama―semua ini, membuatku merasa senang." Moke menahan rambutnya yang melambai disaat ada angin yang berhembus melewati wajahnya. "Aku sudah mengagumimu sedari dulu, maka dari itu aku merasa cemburu begitu melihat kedekatanmu dengan perempuan yang mirip dengan laki-laki itu. Dan aku sekarang sudah merasa lega karena aku mengetahui kalau dia sebenarnya adalah perempuan. Tapi tetap saja, aku memiliki saingan―orang yang kau cintai―"

"Kau," potong Tianyi.

Kedua mata Moke terbelalak. "Eh?"

Tianyi tertawa kecil. "Orang yang aku suka adalah kau, Zhiyu Moke." Tianyi meraba pipi Moke yang tetap berwarna merah. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan manis ketika dirinya bisa merasakan suhu wajah Moke yang panas. Gadis cantik itu menarik kepala Moke agar mendekat kepadanya, dan mengecup pelan bibir Moke. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa cemburu terhadap seorang perempuan, Moke! Aku masih normal, bodoh!"

Moke tersenyum jahil, lalu mengecup bibir tipis Tianyi. "Hah? Setelah merebut _first kiss _pemuda tampan sepertiku, kau masih sempat untuk menghinaku?" Kedua tangan Moke menarik pipi gemuk Tianyi dengan keras, hingga Tianyi meringis kesakitan.

"Itu juga _first kiss-_ku, lalu apa? Lagipula mana ada orang yang sebodoh dirimu yang bisa salah menilai _gender_ seseorang?" ujar Tianyi seraya mencubit kedua pipi Moke.

Moke mengarahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Tianyi, dan mengacak-acak rambut rapih Tianyi hingga tidak beraturan lagi. "Sebodoh apapun aku, bukannya kau tetap suka kepadaku, Nenek ganas?" ledek Moke.

Bibir Tianyi mengerucut. "Aku memang suka kepadamu, dan kau harus membayar karena sudah menghancurkan rambut indahku!"

Kedua remaja itu saling berpandangan untuk sesaat, dan tersenyum geli. "Pfft! Aku tidak menyangka kita masih bisa bertengkar seperti ini!" Moke ikut duduk di sebelah Tianyi ketika melihat Tianyi yang mulai duduk kembali. "Tianyi, ini berarti… kita jadian?"

Kepala kecil dengan rambut yang berantakan itu mengangguk kecil. "Oh iya Moke, kalau dilihat dari sifatmu yang tadi, sepertinya sifatmu itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang Jepang, _tsundere_!"

"Haaa? Yang benar saja, Tianyi! Kau yang _tsundere_! Tidak pernah jujur mengenai perasaanmu sendiri!"

"Kau yang _tsundere_, dasar Moke bodooooooooh!"

**End**

YAAAAAAA! _Finally _fic ini di update duh astaga malasnya =w= ganyangka setelah masuk ke SMA, gaakan punya banyak waktu buat nerusin fic dan nge-updatenya!

Dan, yah, ini dia cerita kecemburuan yang ke3! Entah fic ini akan dilanjutkan, karena Kumo susah dihubungi dan aku bermalas malasan terus T^T

_But if you want some more, I will make it! :3 But I will make it on my own of course, because I cant contact my partner :_

_By the way_, Moke x Tianyi adalah pair favo kuuu! Entah kenapa tapi dua karakter voca china ini lucu dan menggemaskan! _Hope you like it :_

Jadiiiii, _review please?_


End file.
